The present invention relates generally to the field of garden hoses and in particular to a new and useful garden hose that is stronger and more kink-resistant than currently known garden hoses.
A wide variety of garden hoses are known. Conventional garden hoses use heavy, multi-layered hose bodies in an attempt to keep the hose from kinking when pulled along but with limited success.
Newer expandable hoses exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,942, resist kinking when inflated with water under pressure and thus expanded, but this requires an extra step of waiting for the hose to expand.
Metal clad, water hoses are also known, for use usually to connect hand-held shower heads to a source of water. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,414. Such metal-cladding has also been suggested for use at the ends of a garden hose, but not for its entire body length. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 9,625,071.
A need remained for a kink-resistant garden hose that is relatively light, yet strong and flexible.